


Metal and Smoke

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boone is kind of a freak and Arcade kind of likes it, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Arcade wasn't quite sure why he agreed to this, but then again, he always had a hard time saying no to Boone.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 2: Human furniture |Sounding| Macro/micro
Relationships: Craig Boone/Arcade Gannon
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Metal and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I find myself out of my comfort zone. Sounding appeals to me even less than knifeplay.
> 
> This month is getting to be quite the adventure, I tell ya what!
> 
> As always, I've done my best to tag everything, but in case I missed anything, please PLEASE let me know.

"Are you sure about this?" 

Boone, buck naked and splayed out on his back, rolled his eyes. "'S the third time you asked me that. My answer hasn't changed."

Arcade pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Because I want to make sure." It wasn't every day that he was asked by an incredibly stupid but incredibly handsome man to shove a metal rod into his urethra.

He'd seen stranger cases in the patients he tended to at the Mormon Fort, but this was the first time he'd ever been directly involved in something like this. _Thank you, Courier Six,_ he thought only partially sarcastically.

He'd slipped on gloves for this procedure; safe sex was important, even in the Mojave Wasteland. Cleanliness was close to godliness, like Daisy often told him growing up. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, where he'd already set the lube and the rod, and hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. 

He didn't miss the shudder that ran through Boone's body as he opened the jar of lube. Maybe the sound had created a Pavlovian response in him. The thought kept Arcade distracted as he dipped in his fingers and slid them over the tip of Boone's penis. Boone let out a groan that made its way right to Arcade's own crotch. _Later,_ he thought, _now it's time for the fun part._

The rod was light in his hand; firmer than he'd thought it would be. Arcade tapped the rounded ball at the tip experimentally, obviously there so it could be removed afterwards. 

"I hate to sound like a broken record," Arcade said, "but are you really sure--?"

" _Yes."_ Boone sounded exasperated. "Yes, I want this."

 _All right._ Arcade took a deep breath. "All right. Just say the word, though, and we'll stop."

"Okay."

With that, he slathered the thing in as much lube as he could. In his left hand, he took hold of Boone's erection, and with the other, he angled the rod.

Arcade had to fight the urge to flinch as Boone hissed. The rod had just barely entered that tiny hole, and once again, Arcade thought that this was an exceptionally bad idea. "Are you--?"

"It's fine...I'm fine..." Boone let out a long, low exhale. "Okay...keep going."

 _Slow and steady,_ Arcade told himself as he slowly pushed the rod in. It was surprisingly mesmerizing, watching it slowly glide down and in. 

It took some time, but finally all that could be seen of the metal rod was the rounded end. "How are you feeling?" Arcade asked. He couldn't imagine that it felt that good, personally.

"Feels...different," Boone said. "Think I could get used to it, though." 

"Hmm..." Arcade stared at the erect cock in his hand, the silver ball glinting in the dim light of the Lucky 38. "I'm going to start stroking," he said. "Would you like that?"

Boone nodded. The expression on his face was stoic as ever, but the rapid movement of his head was eager. Boone was actually very easy to read, Arcade found; you just had to know where to look.

"How about fingering? Can I finger you, too? Would you like that?" 

Arcade knew the answer before he even said it. Boone nodded yet again. 

Satisfied with that enthusiastic consent, Arcade got to work. With his right hand he gripped Boone's cock firmly; with his left, he slipped his fingers into the lube and then pressed them into Boone's hole. Arcade pressed his thumb to the sensitive underside of the head, and curled his fingers just so. He was rewarded with a grunted " _Fuck!"_

He kept up the ministrations for only a few more minutes. Boone was young, in his mid twenties; in all of their scenes, it had never taken too long to make him cum. Arcade watched, fascinated, as Boone's cock twitched in his hand. The man was vocal; he'd just climaxed with a shout. Because of the rod inside him, though, Arcade saw no semen. "Huh..." he breathed as Boone rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was only after he pulled his fingers and the rod out that the translucent substance burst from the tip. 

" _God_..." Boone sighed. Arcade smiled. 

"Cigarettes are on the nightstand," he offered. Boone fumbled for one with a grunt. 

Arcade stood up; Boone shifted to the side, allowing him to lay down next to him. "Was that experiment successful?" he asked. 

Boone smirked as he lit the cigarette. "Think the results speak for themselves, Doc."

Arcade chuckled, resting his head in the crook between Boone's neck and shoulder. "You think it's a do-over?"

"Sure is." Boone removed the cig to turn and kiss Arcade's forehead. "Gimme a minute; I'll suck you off. That sound good?"

He didn't need to, of course. From experience, Arcade could safely say that he enjoyed doing so. With a smile, he kissed Boone's shoulder. 

"Sounds good."


End file.
